Strawberry Delight
by cravingtwilight
Summary: Oneshot for the Love Through Lemons Contest. Edward's been working late nights at the office. Bella plans a surprise to help them spark up their sex life. What will Edward find when he comes home? AU/AH OOC


**LOVE THROUGH LEMONS CONTEST**

**Hosted by tby789 & LolaShoes  
**

**Pen name: Cravingtwilight**

**Title: Strawberry Delight**

**AU/AH, OOC**

**Rated M**

**For more information about the contest visit the C2 at  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Love_Through_Lemons_TwiFic_Contest/71365/**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and if I did, I'd keep all the Cullen men to myself.

Thanks to dariachenowith for talking me into this in the first place and for Beta-ing for me!

* * *

BPOV

The heat was sweltering and hit me like a wall as I stepped off the train on to the platform. Chicago was undergoing a massive heat wave, and as I walked the few blocks home, I could see vapors rising off the asphalt. Passing a produce vendor, I noticed the baskets of fresh sun ripened strawberries for sale. They were a luscious, deep red and I knew they would be a perfect treat for Edward. He had spent so many late nights at the office recently, tirelessly drafting blueprint after blueprint for the new Chicago Cultural Center, that we hadn't had any time for us. We needed to reconnect, and tonight, I promised myself, would be about us. No calls, no e-mails, no distractions. Smiling inwardly, I gathered the rest of my purchases and made my way home.

I had just finished putting the pear and brie tart into the oven when I heard Edward pull into the driveway. I quickly stowed the chicken salad, chocolate dipped cherries, strawberries and my homemade whipped cream in the fridge before slipping on my pumps, completing my Stepford Housewife-look. I busied myself, dipping the rest of the cherries, while waiting for Edward to walk into the kitchen.

EPOV

Walking into the house I was immediately greeted by the warm, mouthwatering smells of Bella's cooking. "Sweetheart, I'm home." I called as I walked down the hall, abruptly stopping at the vision that stood before me in the kitchen. There, with her back to me was Bella dressed in bright red fuck-me-shoes, white stockings with red, silk bows, just behind the knees, a sheer red apron encircling her delicate waist and a white bra and thong complete with red ribbons. _Fuck. Me. _She looked like sex on legs and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me, alerting her to my presence.

"Hi baby," she said as she turned towards me, catching what appeared to be a chocolate covered cherry in her mouth, before pulling off the stem with an audible 'pop.' I couldn't help but shudder at the implication while staring at her mouth. Smiling coyly, she sauntered towards me and popped a chocolate cherry into my mouth before I could speak.

"There are some rules tonight. You will do as I say, there will be no talking, you will keep your hands to yourself unless I tell you otherwise and you will remain blindfolded at all times." She said as she walked her fingers up my chest. "If at any time you break any of these rules, playtime is over. Understand?" She asked as she hooked her fingers into the knot of my tie, giving it a brief tug. Staring, with lust in my eyes, I nodded.

"Good. Maybe if you behave I'll let you have dessert too," she said, briefly kissing my lips as she unknotted my tie, withdrew it from my collar and proceeded to place it over my eyes. _Fuck, how long has she been planning this? _Suddenly I was cloaked in darkness as Bella deftly started to unbutton my shirt. Having freed the final button, she ran her hands over my body, her light touch felt wonderful, as she removed my shirt. Lightly running her nails down my chest, she continued until she was teasingly caressing my cock with her fingertips.

"Oh, and Edward?" she said as she slipped her hand into my pants, "Don't you dare cum until I give you permission," firmly squeezing my dick. I moaned in response as she continued palming me while unbuttoning my slacks. Once out of my clothes, Bella began to stroke me, and I couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. Slowly, with her hand still wrapped around me, Bella began leading me towards the patio door. _You have got to be kidding me. _Swiftly realizing her intention, I stopped short and shook my head.

Cupping and massaging my balls she said, "Edward, do you want to end so soon?" I curled my mouth in frustration. "It's ok," she whispered, her breath tickling my ear. "It's dark enough now that no one can see us, I promise." Nodding my consent, I allowed her to lead me—quite literally—by the balls, outside and onto the back patio.

After lowering me into a chair, she brushed her lips against mine and drew them along my jaw up towards my ear where she whispered, "I'll be right back. Hands to your sides—and don't think that I won't be watching." She nipped at my ear and then left me. Outside. Naked. By myself.

Five minutes passed. Then ten. I waited…and waited. _Where the hell is she? I am so going to make her pay for this. Who the hell does she think she's kidding? _Did I mention I was naked?

Sitting quietly in the dark I began to realize how my other senses started to become hyper in an effort to compensate. The oppressive heat was still lingering and I relished the feel of a soft breeze as it played across my skin when I heard Bella softly padding towards me. I turned my head in her direction and smiled, relieved. Suddenly a freezing cold droplet of water landed on my chest. Then another. And another. The contrast between the abrupt coolness of the droplets and my heated skin caused me to gasp aloud.

Soon my entire body was humming with the feeling from the contrast of the outdoor heat and the cruel relief that dripped from her fingertips. As if sensing my need to be cooler, Bella suddenly slipped an ice cube onto my skin, directly over my nipple. I let out a long hiss. Pleased by this reaction, she followed suit with her other hand, causing me to exhale. Grasping a cube in each hand, she slid them over my nipples and held them there—the sensation electrifying. "Bella plea—"

Immediately the ice and Bella were both gone. "Edward," she warned. "What did I say about talking?" _Shit! The rules. Oh please don't stop. Please. _I couldn't help but draw my lip between my teeth, gently gnawing on it while I waited for her to make her decision.

"You're not going to talk again, are you?" I quickly shook my head. Bella lightly laughed her approval as she returned with an ice cube in each hand and began to nimbly trace patterns all over my arms, chest, abs and thighs. It was agonizingly pleasurable as she touched me everywhere but where I needed her most. The sensation was amazing as tiny rivulets trickled down my chest and abs as the ice melted along my skin.

I groaned in pleasure when Bella took me in her hand and began to stroke me. I felt her kneel in front of me and then she breathily blew on the head. _Oh. My. God._ It felt like liquid heat as it blissfully tormented me. She must have gone and bought some of that flavored oil that warmed only when you blew on it. Emmett had been raving about that shit for weeks. And fuck it felt good.

Holding me in her hand, she blew a line up the length of my cock, causing the heat to race along. A moment later, Bella traced the same trail with a piece of ice, causing me to moan as my eyes rolled back into my head. I could almost hear the smile on her lips as she repeated her ministrations on the other side. She then began to quickly stroke me while continuously blowing lines along my cock, causing the heat to flame across my skin. I was getting hot. Too hot. The temperature of the night air along with Bella's heated, breathy passes had me panting for relief.

Suddenly I was engulfed by Bella's freezing cold mouth, causing me to inhale sharply. _Shit that's cold! _Seconds later she was stroking me with renewed vigor while blowing across my length, warming me again, occasionally running her chilled tongue along my veins. It felt incredible.

Gripping me firmly, she slipped me back into her mouth, stroking what she couldn't fit, and moaned around me as she rolled an ice cube against me with her tongue. The vibrations, ice and her bobbing mouth on my dick caused my hips to buck. For a brief moment, I reached out, wanting to hold on to her and lead her; but I caught myself before I could thread my fingers in her hair. Pleased with my resistance, Bella hummed around me again as she began to deep throat me.

She continued to tease me, alternating between the cool of her mouth—as she sucked, licked, and even scraped her teeth lightly over my erection—and the warmth of her breathy blows as she worked me over with her hand. Time after time she took me to the edge and then backed off, causing me to pant and moan with need.

Just when I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, Bella said, "You've been _very_ good tonight, Edward. Do you like it when I fuck you with my mouth? When I'm in control?" I nodded my head as she fondled my balls.

"Mmm, good answer. Do you want to cum, Edward? Have I teased you enough for your earlier indiscretion?" _Fuck, she's been holding me on the brink this whole time because I slipped, and talked once? Oh, I'm going to remember that later._ I nodded vigorously as I bucked my hips into her hand. Then in a low, sultry voice, dripping with seduction, she said, "Do you want to fuck my throat, Edward?" I couldn't help the low growl that escaped me.

"You may touch me now and cum when you're ready, but still no talking. Fuck my throat Edward. Fuck it, now," she said as I stood up. Smiling down at her, I reached out and gently cupped her face with my hand and she leaned into my touch before slipping me back into her mouth. Threading my fingers into her hair, I pushed myself deeper into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Though Bella continued to suck, deep throat, and swallow convulsively around my cock, she had kept me on edge for so long, I just couldn't let go now. Sensing this, she reached up and softly stroked my balls and perineum, while she continued to swallow around me, causing me to shout as one of the strongest orgasms ever rocked my body.

Exhausted, I collapsed to my knees in front of her, and gently brushed my thumb over the apple of her cheek while drawing her in for a kiss. I shuddered as I swiped my tongue across her lips, silently begging for entrance. She sighed happily into my mouth as I poured all my thoughts and feelings that I couldn't verbally express into the kiss. I continued to hold her in my arms, sensually kissing her as my fingers smoothly stroked up and down her back, until my stomach growled loudly. Bella broke away laughing, and reached up to hold my face in her hands, before quickly pecking my lips and said, "Glad to see I'm not the only one who worked up an appetite. Come on, let's go inside."

Standing, she leaned down and hooked her finger under my chin, drawing me upward, before placing her hand in mine. As she led me into the house, I reveled in the strength of our relationship, the trust we had in one another that allowed us to be completely open and vulnerable both to each other and our desires. Well, that, and trusting her to not walk me straight into a wall.

Taking me by the hands, Bella led me to a blanket spread out on the kitchen floor and helped me get settled amongst the various pillows. _So that's what she was doing while I was on the deck._ I smiled as I listened to Bella's fuck-me-shoes click along the tile, retrieving various things for our picnic on the floor, before settling down next to me.

"Blindfold stays on, no talking…and uh, try to keep your hands to yourself…if you can resist," she taunted as her thumb ghosted over my bottom lip. Slowly, Bella fed me her various morsels, each more delectable than the next.

Though we were eating, she made it a sensual experience with the different textures and tastes of her incredible creations while she simultaneously ran her free hand skillfully over my pecs and abdomen, occasionally grazing my cock, causing me to tremble and my hips to buck.

Every time I reached for her, mischievously tugging on her apron strings, playing with the red ribbon ties of her thong along her hips, skimming my fingers over the swell of her breasts, occasionally kneading them through her bra, tracing my fingertips along her stocking clad legs and up to her bare things, and even brushing my fingers along her hot, wet sex, she'd playfully bat my hands away and chide me while giggling.

She didn't moan. She didn't gasp. She wouldn't let me really touch her like I wanted to and it was driving me insane. I sighed inwardly. _She looks and feels fantastic and she's dripping wet. God, all I want to do is taste her sweet pussy._ _How the hell does she have such control? _

Her favorite thing to do though was to tease me while she fed me, offering a bite and then pulling it away just before I got a hold of it, causing me to growl—she found it highly amusing. Between the caressing, teasing and hearing her laughter I was rock hard and horny as ever and she knew it.

"God watching your mouth makes me so wet," she sighed, as she fed me another bite, the tone in her voice desperate with need. _Oh you little minx. _Unable to resist anymore I reached out and deftly grabbed her by the wrist, and stretched her arms out as I leaned in and began to nip, suck and trail open mouth kisses along her neck and collarbone. Bella let out a low moan and I chuckled as I nuzzled against her breasts, allowing my five o'clock shadow to gently brush against her. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her to me as I traveled my way up her neck and along her jaw, causing her to shudder as I drew her lobe into my mouth and began to suck.

"Edward," she panted. "Hmm?" I hummed, as I nuzzled and kissed her neck. "Do you…"-she gasped-"…do you want to have dessert now?" she whimpered as I sucked hard and scraped my teeth over her pulse point. "Mhm," I chuckled against her skin, pleased with her reaction. She quickly got up and went to the fridge, straddling my hips when she returned, causing us both to moan at the contact.

"Open your mouth," she purred as she slipped a chilled, chocolate covered cherry into my mouth. I hummed my approval, reaching into the bowl and fed her one as well. Just as before with dinner, we taunted and teased each other with the delicious fruit. Tucking them into each others mouth's before pulling on the stem with an audible 'pop' or sometimes drawing the other's finger into our mouths—sucking and nipping—eliciting the most wonderful moans from one an other.

Reaching into the bowl, searching for another, I found it empty and became immediately disappointed. I didn't want this to end. "Humph," I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip. "Aw, poor baby," she lilted, as she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, scraping her teeth along it as she released it. "Do you want more dessert?" She snickered at my enthusiasm, before blowing in my ear, causing me to groan.

She then lightly tapped something against my mouth. Tentatively tracing my tongue across my lips, I couldn't help but sigh in delight as I tasted Bella's whipped cream. I eagerly leaned forward and bit in to the mouthwatering strawberry, its juices running down my chin. Bella quickly lapped it up before kissing me chastely on the lips. "Good?" she questioned, as she left open mouth kisses along my neck.

"Mhm," I hummed as I felt my way towards the bowls and prepared a lush strawberry for her, wanting her to share in its tasty pleasure. She deliberately ground her hips into mine, while I fed her, causing me to moan as I felt her silk thong and wet, hot pussy graze my now very prominent erection. "Do you like the cream?" she asked sweetly, as she ground into me again. I grinned and then opened my mouth, waiting.

Suddenly I felt a large, cold dollop of the cream land on my chest. I shot Bella a pointed smirk. I tightened my hold around her waist as I felt her tongue caress me as she slowly licked and sucked the cream off of my chest, gently biting my nipple as she finished, causing me to hiss. Smacking her lips, she fed me the strawberry, and I couldn't help but smile to myself as I came up with my plan. Nuzzling her cheek, I looked in her direction and frowned.

"What? Are you sad because you didn't get any whipped cream?" I smirked and nodded, gently massaging the small of her back. Moments later I felt her tap her finger against my lips, and I sucked her finger and the offered cream into my mouth, running my tongue along it, and gently biting the tip, causing her to whimper. "More?" she inquired, her voice a little strained. I grinned at her devilishly. I shook my head 'no' as she offered me another taste. I imagined a cute, quizzical look playing across her brow.

Gliding my hand up her back, I skillfully unclasped her bra while gripping the strap between my teeth and drawing it down her shoulder and off her body, causing her to laugh. Grinning widely, I then stared in the direction of her breasts, which would have been eyelevel, had it not been for the blindfold. _Damn it. Wearing this has been fun, but I really want to see her body._

My little vixen then began to wickedly bounce in my lap, driving me to the point where I thought I would explode. "Well if you don't want the whipped cream on your mouth, Edward, where do you want it?" she asked coyly. "Here?" She tapped some on my nose. "Here?" A dollop on my left jaw. "Here?" she sniggered, as she wiped the rest of it across my right shoulder. _Oh, I have had it. You think you're so clever provoking me. _

I growled in frustration, and tightened my grip on her hips, pulling her hard against me as I ground my hips upward, causing her to let loose the most delicious sound. "Ok, ok, I'll be good," she relented, as she licked the cream from my nose, nipped at my jaw and then nibbled the rest off my shoulder, while she rested her hands on my forearms.

Acting quickly, I flicked and turned my arms, swiftly grabbing Bella's forearms, and drew them behind her back, locking them together, as I dove in, swirling my tongue around her nipple drawing it into my mouth with a hard pull. Bella gasped and let a low moan, her back arcing, as I suckled strongly. Her body moved restlessly against mine, seeking the friction it desperately desired.

After blindly fumbling for the bowl of sweet cream, I began to slowly trace patterns across Bella's chest, leaving large peaks of the tasty delight on her heaving breasts. Tossing the bowl aside, I pressed my mouth to hers with slow, long, perfect, drugging kisses. She sighed contentedly as I trailed my fingertips along her delicate sides, feeling her soft curves glide beneath my hands.

I couldn't help but sucking roughly on her pulse point, causing her to yelp and then groan, as I purposely marked her. _Mine. You belong to me. And I want everyone to know it. _I provocatively kissed my way down the rest of her neck and collarbones.

I then began to unerringly retrace my steps where I had swiped the cream, licking and sucking as I went. I moaned as I traced my tongue achingly slow around the mounds of cream I had made on her lovely peaks, nipping playfully. I smiled as I heard Bella's soft sighs as I nuzzled her breasts, relishing that I could bring her such pleasure. Dipping my head, I quickly drew her breast into my mouth and suckled strongly, wanting to feel her reaction.

The sounds of her gasps, moans and breathy whimpers and the feel of her body as she moved against me increased the unrelenting pressure within my body. The feeling of Bella's soft, wet folds brushing enticingly against my erection was driving me wild, and when she reached up and sucked on the spot behind my ear—I lost it. As she rocked against me, I quickly slipped into her and we both groaned as she sunk back on to me.

Placing her hands on my knees, my sex goddess leaned back and began to ride me for all I was worth._ Seriously, this blindfold needs to come off._ I was dying to see her siren form, hips undulating, breasts heaving, mouth open in pre-euphoric pleasure. Her movements became less controlled the higher she climbed.

Wrapping my arms around her back, I clasped my hands on her shoulders and pulled her to my chest, fitting her soft, panting curves to the hard, erotically aching panes of my body. Doubling my efforts, I reached between us and stroked where we were joined, occasionally teasing her clit while I continued to thrust deep within her. Her cries became louder and more urgent as I pinched her clit, causing her legs to quake. I hissed in the pleasurable pain as she clawed her nails down my back.

Wrapping my arms around her, I possessively cradled her to my body as I swiftly laid her down on the blanket. With a hand on either side of her head I used the leverage to rock my hips into the cradle of hers with long, slow, even strokes. Her head rolled to the side and I could feel her hot, gasping breaths on my wrist, while her tight pussy began to quiver as she struggled to let go. Suddenly, without warning, I pulled out of her altogether and leaned back from her body.

"What the fuck, Edward!" she yelled, completely stunned. I heard the rushing of the air as her hands leapt up to pull me back to her needful body, but I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor at her sides. She snarled at me as I lewdly grinned, leaned over her writhing form and reached out with my tongue to tease her left nipple. Her back bowed off the floor and arched into my ministrations as I ran my tongue down the center of her body, between her breasts, down her abdomen, and quickly over her slick lips, causing her to growl in frustration.

"Edward Cullen. You Bastard! I swear to—OH GOD—" she gasped as I sucked her tender clit between my lips, licking it while I hummed. "Jesus fucking Christ. Don't stop, don't ever stop! Oh fuck!" she screamed, as she thrashed about wildly, struggling while I held her to the floor, the intense waves racking her body. _She's so beautiful when she comes undone._

Feeling my way, I lay my body alongside hers, and pulled her to me, placing my hand over her heart, listening as she came down from her high. It was thrilling to lie there, cradling her to me while my heightened sense took her in. The heat of her flushed skin, the shuddering of her body as it labored for breath, the racing thrumming of her heart as it gradually calmed. _My Goddess._

I relished in how she made me feel like such a man—her confidant, lover, protector. I welcomed the peace that rose within me at the feeling of her languid body curling into mine and softly lulling to sleep for a few moments. Though tempted, I left my blindfold on and gently stroked her satin skin along her back, while rubbing a few strands of her silky hair between my fingers, inhaling her scent deep into my lungs.

While it was soothing to bask in the proverbial afterglow, I still hadn't cum and was beginning to get the worst blue balls of my life.

Rolling her onto her back, I lay at her side and nuzzled her cheek, attempting to rouse her with a sweet kiss. She stirred and I felt her smile into my mouth, contentedly sighing. She laughed as I sucked briefly on her bottom lip and once again straddled her. "God baby, that was incredible. You have no idea how much of a turn on it was to see you blindfolded between my thighs, just thinking about it is making me wet again." I couldn't help but groan and roll my hips into hers, letting my hard, rigid cock brush against her. "Oh my god, you didn't cum!" _No shit, sweetheart. _

Pursing my lips, I gave her a very pointed frown. She reached for me and began to stroke me, causing me to let out a low moan. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as she rubbed her palm over the tip. "You've been _very_ good," she drawled in her naughty librarian voice. "I think you deserve to cum, but it is fun to keep teasing you…." _What? Hell, no. You've teased me enough, if anything, its payback time honey._

Grabbing her hands off my dick, I pinned them at her sides, while my mouth accurately found her shoulder and bit hard, causing her to cry out. I chuckled as I sucked hard on the spot while she hissed at the intense sensation. I then kissed my way across her shoulder, sucking tenderly on her neck, before traveling down and biting lightly along her collarbone. I licked my way down to her breasts, swirling around her nipples before sucking them into my mouth with a strong pull. The sounds she made were mind-numbing and went straight to my straining cock.

I skimmed my lips down to her navel, swirling kisses and teasing nips over her stomach. I then bit her hipbones, causing her to jerk and moan my name. Running my hands up her stockings, I tugged her legs apart and centered myself once again between her thighs.

Softly running my fingertips down her thighs, I smiled when I felt them tremble beneath my hands. Cupping and massaging her ass, I gently bit into the soft flesh of her inner thigh causing her to yelp and then moan as I laved the delicate area with my tongue. I then drew my tongue down her supple thigh until I reached her slick sex. Bella let out a low groan and rolled her hips into my face as I slowly licked her wet slit.

Hooking her leg over my shoulder, I lay my left arm across her body teasing her breasts while I slipped three fingers inside of her, stroking her as I sucked on her clit. She inhaled sharply and then panted her cry, her breath caught in her throat. _That's right, I make you sound like that. _Intent on coaxing another moan from her, I angled my fingers and stroked her g-spot causing her to gasp and her hips to jump violently. I persisted to tease, suck, nibble and lick her dripping center while she twisted, writhed and whimpered beneath me.

"Edward," she gasped. "Ple—Please." I shook my head no and roughly rubbed her g-spot. _Beg for me baby. I fucking need to hear it. _"Edward, please!" she cried. "Please fuck me." _That's my girl. _Unable to hold back anymore, I rose to my knees, grabbed her thighs and pulled her onto me while I surged forward. We both moaned at our connection.

Throwing her arms around my neck, Bella locked one hand into my hair and pulled roughly while she clawed at my back. I groaned, firmly gripping her hips, I tilted them so she could take all of me; the new angle allowing me to hit her g-spot. Grabbing her hands, I laced our fingers together and pinned them above her head, thrusting harder, faster. "Come with me Edward. Come now!" she cried, as she lost control—a string of expletives falling from her lips. I came with a shout, as my orgasm violently ripped through my body.

Exhausted, I rolled off Bella and pulled her trembling body into my side. Yanking the tie from my eyes she panted, "That was…that was."

"Amazing," I breathed, as I took in the sight of our scattered picnic.

Laughing I grabbed one of the strawberries and fed it to Bella. "What, no whipped cream?" she giggled. I swiped my fingers between her folds, causing her to gasp.

"Nope, you're plenty sweet enough," I quipped, as I licked her juices off my fingers. Bella's eyes darkened and she nimbly got up, her red apron swaying, the red bows on her stockings beckoning as she sashayed to the fridge and pulled out another bowl. My eyebrows raised in surprise.

Dipping into the bowl, she raised a whipped cream covered finger to her mouth and sucked on it sensuously. I felt myself start to harden. "What?" she asked innocently, as I gaped at her. "You didn't really think I'd only make one, did you? I'm willing to share; you just have to catch me first!" I looked at her with a glint in my eye and let out a deep growl as I grabbed the bowl of strawberries. She squealed and took off running for the bedroom, while I chased after her, fully intent on eating dessert first.

* * *

This is my first story and lemon ever! I'm a little nervous, so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks, Erika


End file.
